Disney's Storybook's Halloween Movie
Disney's Storybook's Halloween Movie is an American animated movie featuring the characters from Mickey Mouse, Disney Friends and Winnie the Pooh franchise. Plot It is Lumpy's first Halloween with Winnie the Pooh, Roo, and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. The group discusses their plans for Halloween and for their first night of trick-or-treating. Tigger, alarmed by a mysterious figure he spotted earlier in the woods, So Rabbit tells him the story from The Black Cauldron, warns his friends about the dreaded Gobloon, a monster that comes out every Halloween to catch residents of the Hundred Acre Wood and turn them into Jack-o'-lanterns. But Tigger tells them that if the Gobloon is captured first, it will grant its captors one wish. After Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. When Roo and Lumpy reach the supposed Gobloon's lair, Lumpy loses his courage to catch the Gobloon. So Roo tells him the story from Mickey and the Beanstalk, when Piglet was afraid to go trick-or-treating, but gained his courage. Roo believes that if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. An inspired Lumpy helps Roo set a trap for the Gobloon, but the two end up fleeing once they think the Gobloon is returning. Lumpy gets separated from Roo and ends up stuck in the trap they'd set for the Gobloon. Lumpy is heart-broken to be alone, as he and Roo had promised to stay together during the adventure. Roo finds a Jack-o'-lantern resembling Lumpy, which makes him think his friend has been caught by the Gobloon. Once back with the others, Roo recruits Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Rabbit to help him capture the Gobloon and save Lumpy. The group arrives at the trap and believes the Gobloon is trapped. Roo wishes to have his friend Lumpy back. Hearing Roo's voice, Lumpy is inspired to break his way out of the trap. The group finally goes trick-or-treating, and Kanga, who was in reality the mysterious figure Tigger mistook for the Gobloon, throws a Halloween party for the friends, complete with Jack-o'-lanterns she'd carved in everyone's likenesses. She explains that she must have accidentally dropped Lumpy's Jack-o'-lantern—a mistake that sparked the entire adventure. With Lumpy's first Halloween being successful, everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood enjoys the Halloween party. Cast *David Ogden Stiers as The Narrator *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin *Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga *Wyatt Hall as Roo * Grant Bardsley as Taran * Susan Sheridan as Princess Eilonwy * Nigel Hawthorne as Fflewddur Fflam * John Byner as Gurgi / Doli * John Hurt as The Horned King * Freddie Jones as Dallben * Arthur Malet as King Eidilleg * Eda Reiss Merin as Orddu * Adele Malis-Morey as Orwen * Billie Hayes as Orgoch * Phil Fondacaro as Creeper/Henchman #1 * Peter Renaday as Henchman #2 * James Almanzar as Henchman #3 * Wayne Allwine as Henchman #4 * Steve Hale as Henchman #5 * Phil Nibbelink as Henchman #6 * Jack Laing as Henchman #7 * Brandon Call as Fairy #1 * Gregory Levinson as Fairy #2 * Lindsay Rich as Fairy #3 *Walt Disney and Jimmy MacDonald – Mickey Mouse *Clarence Nash – Donald Duck *Pinto Colvig – Goofy *Billy Gilbert – Willie the Giant *Anita Gordon – singing harp Category:Movie Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Mickey and the Beanstalk Category:Halloween Movie Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays Category:2016 films